leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Karrablast (Pokémon)
|} Karrablast (Japanese: カブルモ Kaburumo) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into when traded for a , which evolves into simultaneously. Neither evolves if at least one holds an Everstone during the trade. Biology Karrablast is a round, bipedal Pokémon with a primarily blue carapace that comprises a horn at the tip. Its black face has a teal patch on its forehead, a fanged mouth, and eyes with orange pupils and yellow scleras. Its ridged underbelly, or plastron, is yellow, and its stubby arms and legs are black. When it senses danger, it spews an acidic liquid from its mouth. It targets , so it can evolve. It resides in forests and fields, and it often hides in trees or grass if threatened. In the anime Major appearances Karrablast physically debuted in Evolution Exchange Excitement!, where Professor Juniper traded it to for her so it could evolve. The trade ended with Karrablast evolving into . A Karrablast appeared in Unrest at the Nursery!. It was one of the residents of a Pokémon Day Care not far from Humilau City. Minor appearances Karrablast debuted in a fantasy in Crisis at Chargestone Cave!. A Karrablast appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, under the ownership of Marris. It battled in the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup but lost to in the first round. A 's Karrablast appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. A Karrablast appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. Pokédex entries In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Big City Battles, a Karrablast was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. A Karrablast appeared in Underground Showdown and Pinsir Changes. A Karrablast appeared in a fantasy in A Misunderstanding. In Cold Storage Battle, a Karrablast was stolen from an executive member of the Autumn Choir Tournament in Castelia City. The thieves were part of Team Plasma's new faction, who ran into the Castelia Sewers. Karrablast was later abandoned at the sewers, along with the rest of the Pokémon that had been stolen. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries .}} .}} .}} |} |} .}} .}} .}} .}} |} |} Game locations and }} and , Icirrus City, Moor of Icirrus }} |area= }} |} |} and }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Soothing Shore, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 528}} |area=White Ruins: Everspring Valley (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Trade for Evolution! Karrablast|Japanese|Japan|30|October 10 to November 28, 2010|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|English|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local English event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|French|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local French event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|German|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local German event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|Italian|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#2011 Summer Karrablast}} |Summer 2011 Karrablast|Spanish|Europe|50|June 11 to August 27, 2011|link=List of local Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Summer 2011 Karrablast}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Bug Bite|Bug|Physical|60|100|20||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Drill Run|Ground|Physical|80|95|10|‡}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Horn Attack|Normal|Physical|65|100|25}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Megahorn|Bug|Physical|120|85|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} By tutoring Side game data |- 's friend. He is busy playing, but someday he wants to be a strong knight to protect the Arbor Area. }} |- |} Evolution for |no2=589 |name2=Escavalier |type1-2=Bug |type2-2=Steel }} Sprites Trivia *Karrablast and are the only Pokémon that have to be traded for a specific Pokémon to evolve, having to be traded for each other. Origin Karrablast may be based on the , as well as the due to its penchant for attacking , a snail-like Pokémon. Karrablast and Shelmet may be a reference to , where the evolution of one species is influenced by changes in another species. In this case, the relationship between predator and prey. Name origin Karrablast may be a combination of κέρατο ''kérato (Greek for horn) and plastron (the underside of a shelled creature). It may also be a corruption of Carabidae, the family of s. Kaburumo is derived from 噛りつく kaburitsuku (to bite into or stick to, referring its species name). In other languages |fr=Carabing|frmeaning=Possibly from |es=Karrablast|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Laukaps|demeaning=From and |it=Karrablast|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=딱정곤 Ttakjeonggon|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=蓋蓋蟲 / 盖盖虫 Gàigàichóng|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Каррабласт Karrablast|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve through trading de:Laukaps es:Karrablast fr:Carabing it:Karrablast ja:カブルモ zh:盖盖虫